Love Heals All Wounds
by Basil's Angel of Music
Summary: The Pirate Captain comes back to the ship after having a violent fight with Black Bellamy and the Pirate with a Scarf tends to his injuries. Just a little bit more Scarftain fluff. I do not own any of the characters.


It was a bright, sunny afternoon when the Pirate Captain's worn down ship was docked once again at Blood Island. The crew were all sitting out on the deck, doing target practice by throwing knives and firing pistols at less than artistic pictures their Captain had painted of Queen Victoria on numerous barrels as they enjoyed the afternoon sun. The only one who didn't really feel like taking part in such activity was the ship's first mate, the Pirate with a Scarf. He was just leaning against the rail of the ship, looking out onto the streets of Blood Island. He was watched as other pirates walked up and down the cobbled streets, thinking of his beloved captain, who had snuck off on his own earlier, no doubt to the Barnacle's Face, as he and the rest of the crew knew that was the Pirate Captain's favourite place to go on the island.

"I wonder where the Captain's gone off to," he soon heard the Pirate with Gout say.

"It's a bit strange, isn't it?" said the Albino Pirate, who had Polly seated on his lap. "Why would he just disappear like that so early in the morning without telling us first?"

"It's definitely not like him at all," commented the Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate. "I wonder what's up with him."

"Oh, he's probably just snuck off the Barnacle's Face," answered the Pirate with a Scarf irritably, as he walked over to his crew and took a seat in amongst them.

"But why?" asked the Albino Pirate. "Why would he go there on his own. Usually he lets us go with him."

The Pirate with a Scarf sighed. "I don't know, Albino Pirate," he just answered, shaking his head solemnly. "I suppose he just wanted a bit of time to himself is all."

"Why doesn't he just go into his cabin for that?" asked the Pirate with Gout.

The Pirate with a Scarf just shrugged. "I'm not sure," he said. Turning back to face the direction of the Barnacle's Face, he then added. "I just hope that Black Bellamy doesn't decide to show his face there today. You know what happens when those two are in the same room."

In response, the whole crew just sighed in unison. Oh yes, they all knew _exactly_ what happened every time the Pirate Captain and his arch nemesis, Black Bellamy were in the same room. Black Bellamy and the Pirate Captain had a long history of fighting like cat and dog, always caused by the more successful pirate teasing their dear captain whenever the opportunity presented itself. Usually, when it was only verbal insults aimed at the Pirate Captain himself, he could usually just ignore it. However, whenever he started to insult his beloved crew, especially the Pirate with a Scarf, that was when all hell would break loose. The first mate was actually very surprised that neither of them have ended up being barred from that damned pub yet from all the times the two captains had fought with each other. Then again, he decided that he shouldn't really be all that surprised after all. Black Bellamy was a very popular pirate after all and was much loved amongst his peers. The Pirate Captain on the other hand wasn't anywhere near as successful, so it was probably down to the fact that he was pretty much the butt of all the other pirates' jokes, so they probably enjoyed laughing at him and ridiculing him too much. It was thoughts like these that caused the Pirate with a Scarf to wish that indeed they would get barred eventually, since it always broke his heart to see that sort of thing befall his dear captain.

Despite how worried he was, the Pirate with a Scarf decided not to think anymore of it for now and thought he would join his friends in their target practice. Funnily enough, it actually made him feel a lot better, especially since he now imagined the images of Queen Victoria to be those of Black Bellamy, who he hated for causing so much misery to his captain. Normally, the Pirate with a Scarf wasn't one to succumb to such strong feelings of hatred, but secretly, when it came to someone like Black Bellamy, he was willing to make an exception.

~

A few hours later, the Pirate with a Scarf was in the Pirate Captain's cabin. He had finished tidying up the various maps that were scattered all over the desk, rolling them up and putting them in their proper places before picking up the "World's Best Captain" mug. Just as he had taken it below decks on his way to the kitchen to make his captain a fresh cup of tea for when he returned, he immediately stopped in his tracks when he heard the concerned voices of the crew above. As he turned round, the hatch opened and down lumbered the Pirate Captain himself, clutching his stomach and his expression one of absolute pain and sheer anger. His clothes were torn, there were cuts and bruises all over his face and hands and one of his eyes now resembled the much dreaded Black Spot.

"Captain!" he cried, instantly rushing up to him. "What in Neptune's name has happened to you!?"

The Captain just held up a hand and forced a smile onto his badly bruised face. "I'm all right, Number Two," he simply answered.

"You don't look all right to _me_, sir!" the younger pirate retorted, placing a gentle hand his beloved captain's shoulder, only to quickly jerk it back when the elder pirate winced in pain. "Sorry. So what happened?"

"Nothing," said the Pirate Captain, shaking his head. "Just help me to my cabin."

"Yes, sir," his first mate answered, taking an arm of the captain's and wrapping it round his shoulder and wrapping his free arm around his back to support him as he helped him through to his cabin. Once there, he placed the mug on the small side table just before carefully helping the Pirate Captain onto his hammock. The elder pirate let out a grunt of pain as he just flopped down onto the hammock.

"So what on earth happened to you?" asked the Pirate with a Scarf again, trying to make eye contact with the Pirate Captain.

"I keep telling you, Number Two, it's nothing," the Pirate Captain answered, now getting quite annoyed with his first mate's persistence, even though he deeply appreciated his concern. "Just get me some rum or something and I'll be fine."

Deciding that it would be best not to argue anymore, the Pirate with a Scarf just did what he was told and quickly left the cabin. He came back a few minutes later with a mug of rum, a white cloth and a bowl of water. Kneeling down in front of his captain, the younger pirate dipped the cloth into the bowl and wrung it out before dabbing it over the cuts on the Pirate Captain's face. The elder pirate hissed at the stinging sensation it brought, though he started to feel somewhat more relaxed thanks to the coolness of the cloth and the softness of his beloved first mate's hand.

"I've mixed some vinegar in with the water," explained the Pirate with a Scarf. "That should help prevent any infection from getting in."

"Thanks, Number Two," breathed the Pirate Captain.

"I do wish you would tell me what happened to you, sir," said the Pirate with a Scarf as he handed the Captain his rum.

"Oh, honestly, Number Two," the Pirate Captain answered, taking the mug from his faithful first mate before taking a big gulp from it. "I do appreciate your concern for me, but it really is nothing. I promise you."

However, the Pirate with a Scarf was really not the least bit convinced. Well, how could he be if his beloved Captain was now covered head to toe in cuts and bruises all of a sudden? He sighed. "Captain, please..."

Looking at the doubtful expression on the younger pirate's face, the Pirate Captain decided then just to give up and tell him.

"All right, all right," he sighed. Taking another swig of his rum, he went on, "I was at the Barnacle's Face today. Had another run-in with... you know who..."

The Pirate with a Scarf sighed irritably. "Black Bellamy..?" he asked, giving him a disapproving look.

The Pirate Captain nodded. "Yes..." he replied shamefully.

"Captain, what have I told you about rising to the bate with him?" asked the Pirate with a Scarf, very annoyed now. "You know that's what he wants."

"I know, Number Two," said the Pirate Captain apologetically. "I _can_ ignore him now when he insults _me_, right enough. It doesn't matter to me now, because I know that I'm better than him. Well, in here anyway," he said, pointing to his heart. "But it's when he insults the crew, especially you. That's when I lose my temper."

Once the Pirate Captain had finished his explanation, there was a short period of silence as the Pirate with a Scarf just kept dabbing at the Pirate Captain's wounds before he said thoughtfully, "You know, Captain. Maybe you should just stop going to the Barnacle's Face."

The Pirate Captain just looked at his beloved first mate in disbelief. "What!?"

"I know you love it there, sir," the younger pirate went on. "But the fact is, every time that Black Bellamy shows his face whenever we're there, it always just ends in tears. It's for reasons like this that... well, look at you! One of these days, you two are going to end up killing each other!"

The Pirate Captain sighed. "I know, Number Two," he said. "It's just there aren't any other pubs on Blood Island that we can go to?"

"Really, Captain," said the Pirate with a Scarf, giving him another disapproving look. "Is that all you can think about? Getting drunk whenever the opportunity presents itself?"

"Certainly not!" retorted the Pirate Captain, a little bit offended by the first mate's comment.

The Pirate with a Scarf just laughed. "Only teasing, sir," he smiled, giving him a little wink. Then his expression went back to being serious. "But all joking aside now. Promise me you'll at least give that place a break until you think you can ignore any comments made by that bully."

The Pirate Captain just stared lovingly into the younger pirate's ocean blue eyes, seeing all the love and worry from within. Not only was the Pirate with a Scarf his right hand man, he was also his most trusted adviser. Though there were times when the reckless Captain ignored his dear first mate's advise, secretly he always listened to whatever he had to say. Deciding to heed the younger man's advice this time, he cupped his cheek in his strong hand. "I promise," he smiled.

The Pirate with a Scarf returned his Captain's loving gaze before leaning up and pressing his lips against the Pirate Captain's. The elder pirate wrapped his arms around his first mate's waist as he returned his kiss, deepening it somewhat.

"You know I'm only concerned for your well-being, sir," whispered the Pirate with a Scarf.

The Pirate Captain smiled again. "I know," he whispered back. "And believe me, I'm very thankful for it." He then gave the younger pirate little wink of his own.

The younger pirate returned his smile before they shared another loving kiss. It was at this moment that Pirate Captain found himself feeling rather quite content again. It was at times like these that he was very grateful indeed to have the Pirate with a Scarf by his side. He knew he could always count on his beloved first mate to be there for him to help tend to any wounds he gets, physical or psychological.

When they reluctantly parted again, the Pirate with a Scarf went on tending to the Pirate Captain's wounds.


End file.
